


Before What You Can See

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [10]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	1. Alquirro & Jildegard

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

~1. Alquirro  
  
He just staring at the girl sitting on a bench in a park they always going to. The girl just sigh all the time and he can’t help but sigh himself. After quite some time, he approaches the girl and sit beside her, surprising the wonder girl.  
  
“Sho ?!” The girl exclaim quietly to him, make him suppress a chuckle.  
  
“Hi, Maya.” He calls her back in a softer way. “I know you’ll come here.  
  
The girl stay silent as she return her gaze to the sakura tree stanfind across them. “Aa.” She finally said after some quiet time.  
  
“So, have you decided yet ?” He asks casually.  
  
The girl tensed up. “I, I don’t know what to do.” She answered reluctantly.  
  
He sighs before he turns to face her. “I’ve decided Maya. And I’ll take that.”  
  
The girl widen her eyes. “B-but what about here ?” She asks in disbelief. “What about me ?” She adds in a barely audible voice while hanging her head down low.  
  
“Maya,” He lifts her head gently. “Even if I leave Japan for this assignment, it doesn’t mean that I’ll leave forever. I’ll return for sure. But I believe that right now, this is the best thing that I should do. The best thing that we should do.”  
  
The girl averted her eyes with the slight of pained expression on her eyes. “Why can’t I come with you ?”  
  
“You know why.” He answered firmly, make the girl look up to see him right in the eyes. “You are needed here. While I’m needed over there.” Hearing no response from her, he continues, “These are things going when we’re stepping in a higher stage. These are what necessary when we’ve become the Runes.”  
  
“I know, it’s just…”  
  
“Just trust in what we have in our partnership Maya. Trust in ourselves.” He exclaim in a final tone.  
  
The girl sigh before she nods. “I guess it can’t be helped.”  
  
Yeah, finally she understood. These are things that she needed to achieve a better of everything in the near future. Now perhaps she has to thank her once partner to make her stay. If she insisted on going, then perhaps she will never be able to see what she’s seeing right now.  
  
“Maya-nee ? Will you keep on daydreaming all the time ?” A boy stare at her with his big dark brown eyes in wonder.  
  
She smiles. “No. Why are you asking ?” She asks him back.  
  
“Because it’s almost time for me to go.” He said smiling. “Won’t you give me some goodbye hug or something like that ? Maybe some goodbye gift ?” He smirks.  
  
She just chuckle. “I don’t think you need any of that Ryo-chan. Since you’ll be returning soon after you finished your college.” She crosses her arms and watch her younger brother pout. “But I’ll give you a come-back-soon hug.” She adds while stretching her arms wide and capture him in a hug.  
  
Ryosuke smile widely when Maya pull him in her warm embrace.  
  
“Take care when you’re there ‘kay ? And be back soon.” She said softly to his ears before release her hug to see Ryosuke’s smiling warmly at her.  
  
“I will. Ja ne~” He start to walk away while waving at her and the rest of the gank in the airport before disappearing behind that gate leading him away from Japan.  
  
“Thank god everything turn out fine ne~” A man approaching her from behind.  
  
She smiles when she found who’s speaking to her. “Yeah. Thanks to you Sho.”  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
~2. Jildegard  
  
“Have you heard the news ?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s about that newbie right ?”  
  
“He must’ve been very lucky.”  
  
“Or very tricky.”  
  
“He’s so sly you know. There’s no way he could’ve been a Rune that easy.”  
  
“I heard that his partner was dead in an assignment.”  
  
“I bet he tried to get rid of his partner so he let him died in that assignment.”  
  
“Yeah. I heard his partner was better than him. And they thought for each other as rivals.”  
  
“From what I heard, they had a fight before that assignment which killed that poor boy.”  
  
“He must have let him died in that assignment on purpose.”  
  
“It’s quite obvious.”  
  
While those conversation being spoken up, a boy secretly standing behind a wall and hear the whole conversation. He bites his lower lip in order to suppress a sob which threatening to voiced out. A tear slip out of his right eye and wet his cheek.  
  
 _‘Maybe I should never agree that offer. Maybe I should’ve just quit.’_ He thought helplessly.  
  
“But I also heard that the both of them were quite a bestfriend.” He can hear a new voice speak up. “So it’s rather impossible for him to let his partner died on purpose.” This new speaker was heard younger than the others, yet he sounded mature.  
  
“But don’t you think it’s weird ? He was promoted just after his partner died !” The other man insist.  
  
“Apparently, this was had been decided even before his partner died, so, no offense.” The younger new boy explain.  
  
“How can you say so Eisuke-kun ?” asked another man.  
  
“Because I know what you don’t know.” The boy called Eisuke said calmly. “Look, just because he’s younger than any of you when he was promoted into a Rune, doesn’t mean he’s cheating to get it. Beside I’m not even 18 years old yet and already a Rune, but none of you spoke bad about me.”  
  
“But you’re different Eisuke-kun !” The group are persistent.  
  
“So what if there’s another exception ? And you know, to think after what you’ve said about him and his partner kind of make me believe that you ARE the sly men over here. Just for your information, Mouri Eiji and Takashi Syuichirou were the best of friends ever. So don’t you even try to ruin their built-of relationship just before one of them is a late-boy and the other is in a higher level.” Eisuke said in a mild tone.  
  
Silence filled the whole room after the sentence being spoken.  
  
“Eiji is a good man. Even better than any of you here. And he cares a lot for his partner. He was disagree for his promotion at first. He said yes just after he found out that Syuichirou-kun left a note for him which said that he must keep moving forward eventhough he wasn’t by his side anymore.” Eisuke finally broke the silence.  
  
“Why did he left that note ?” One of the group ask.  
  
“Apparently, he sensed that their assignment will be dangerous for them. The truth is, Syuichirou-kun was trying to protect Eiji that time but left injured badly instead. He told Eiji to run away to get some help. But by the time the help came, it was far too late for Syuichirou-kun.” Eisuke said sadly. “Maybe he knew he won’t survive that night, so he wrote that note.”  
  
By now, the boy had cry hard. He grip a piece of paper he kept in his pocket hard. Hearing those words being spoken make him remember that tragic night which he didn’t wanted to remember. He grips the paper harder when he recalled of what his most important friend said that night.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _“Listen Eiji, no matter what happened tonight, you must know that I’ll always be there with you. No matter what happened tonight, you cannot abandon your dream, OUR dream.” Syuichirou said weakly but determinatedly.  
  
“Syuichirou…” Eiji just stare at his eyes sadly.  
  
“Promise me Eiji !” Syuichirou exclaim while gripping Eiji’s shoulders strongly.  
  
Eiji was taken aback by his partner’s action but then he nods slowly. “I promise.”  
  
Syuichirou smile. “I’m relieved now, knowing you promised that you’ll keep moving on.” He releases his grip from Eiji’s shoulders.  
  
“Syuichirou ! Don’t say that ! It sounded like you won’t keep moving on with me !” Eiji started to cry.  
  
Syuichirou ignore Eiji’s words and close his eyes. “Eiji, you have to go out of this place now.”  
  
Eiji widen his eyes. “But I don’t wanna leave you alone !”  
  
“But you have to leave me alone.” Syuichirou stare at him with a determined look. “Look, you have to go to get me some help ne~ You know I can’t come along with you, I’ll just slowed us down.” He stares at his badly bleeding feet before he touches his bleeding chest.  
  
“But…”  
  
“You better hurry up Eiji. You know I don’t have that much of time.” Syuichirou cut him out.  
  
“But I…”  
  
“Eiji ! Leave now !” Syuichirou shout with the small strength he had left.  
  
Eiji was taken aback but soon he regained his cool and nod. “If you think so.” He stands reluctantly. “I’ll come back real soon, so you better wait for me Syuichirou.” Eiji tell his partner before he runs out from there.  
  
Syuichirou smile at his retreating back before he whispers weakly. “Gomen Eiji. But you have to be strong for me…” And right after that, he closes his eyes and breathed out his last breath._  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
“It’s been quite some time ne ? Syuichirou ?” Eiji said in front of a cold tomb while he squatted down and place a white lily in front of it. “You know, there’re a lot of interesting kids in the Org now. And oh ! They call me Jildegard now !” He laughs quietly.  
  
“I remembered what you told me that time Syuichirou. I never will forget that. And so now, here I am. A man who keeps on moving on eventhough you’re not by my side anymore. Because I believe, where ever you are, you’ll always watching over me.”  
  
Eiji look up to the sky.  
  
 _‘Let’s not give up on our dreams ne~’_


	2. Mauzel & Vandread

~3. Mauzel  
  
“I’m an idiot ! Hana no baka !” A girl 19 with long black hair tied up to the side scold herself. “Why couldn’t I do anything right ?” She pouts childishly despite her age which almost reach the age of maturity.  
  
“What’s wrong, Hana ?” A boy just 1 year older than the 19 years old girl approached his partner.  
  
“Nat-chan !” Exclaimed the girl.  
  
Natsume chuckle. “You’re old enough to stop calling me with that nickname, Hana. And you’ll ruin my reputation with such childish calling.”  
  
“Mou~” Hana start to whine.  
  
“Anyway, what’s wrong ? You don’t seem like you’re in a good mood today.” Natsume repeat his question.  
  
The girl’s face immediately dropped. “I’ve just been scolded, again.”  
  
Natsume sigh. “What happened again ?”  
  
“You know, in our last assignment, I kinda messed up a bit by going out of the plan. Well, Eisuke-kun didn’t seem to be impressed by that.” Explained Hana sadly.  
  
Natsume release a sigh again. The girl could be unexpectably bouncy one time, but being a depressed one at another time.  
  
“Look, you know, Eisuke-kun. He never meant bad. He said that just to make you a better person. He knows that you have the potential to be a great person one day. He surely won’t promoted you into a Ninja if he hates you, ne ?” Natsume try to lift up Hana’s mood.  
  
Hana give him a smile. “I guess you’re right. I was just being a brat. Arigatou, Nat-chan !” She glomps her partner in a tight hug.  
  
The boy just give her a smile as he let her hug him. After several min, Hana finally release her hug and skip around the small garden in front of the Touya’s doujo.  
  
“I just wish that you’ll become more mature soon, Hana. Not everyday I’ll be there to be the adult one for you.” Natsume whisper to himself as he clutches his chest tight in utter pain. “I don’t have that much time to watch over you every time.”  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
“You’ve got to be lying to me.” Hana whispered the words in horror, trying to be convinced that what the man in front of him was just saying was indeed a lie, though the tears dripping from her eyes totally showed the opposite.  
  
“Hana, I’m sorry, but I didn’t tell a lie. Though I wished I did.” Eisuke really hate this part of his job. He almost regretted his promise toward this girl’s partner.  
  
“No ! Natsume will never leave me ! Not like this !” Hana scream in denial.  
  
“Hana…” Eisuke sigh. “I believe that Natsume-kun didn’t wanted to leave like this either, but it happened. And I know that he’d been prepared to face his fate.”  
  
“No ! Natsume won’t-!” Hana try to fade theman’s voice by covering her ears.  
  
Eisuke just stare at the girl in front of him in complete sadness. Nokozawa Natsume was a very talented boy. He was so active, strong-willed, and brave. No one will ever thought that the healthy-looked boy was actually suffering from a chronic heart disease. Not even his closest person in his life knew this. Though maybe he was just trying his best to hid his illness from this girl as he hated to saw no smile in the girl’s feature.  
  
“Hana, you need to accept the truth. Natsume-kun is no longer with us. It’s too sad, but that’s the reality we must face.” Eisuke try to calm the frantic girl.  
  
“No ! You’re lying ! You’re just angry at me again and trying to punish me with this whole lie !” The girl insisted.  
  
Eisuke close his eyes in tiredness. “You know, Natsume-kun told me to tell you something before he passed away.”  
  
Hana cringed at the last 2 words the man had said, but keep on listening nevertheless.  
  
Eisuke take a deep breath before starting.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _“Eisuke-kun…” The younger man who currently is lying on a hospital bed, trying to steadied his breath, croaked out._  
  
“Yes. What is it, Natsume-kun ?” Eisuke approached the boy. Ever since he heard that Natsume had been admitted in this hospital, not once he ever left his side.  
  
“Eisuke-kun… I know, that the time is come…” Natsume began. “Therefore, after I left… I want you, no… I need you to tell… Hana one thing…”  
  
“What is it ?” Eisuke asked calmly, though his heart was screaming that the younger man will somehow survived this.  
  
“Tell her… To keep on… smiling… No matter what happen… And tell her… to be strong… for me…” Natsume said between his halting breath.  
  
“I will.” Eisuke tried so hard not to broke into tears.  
  
“And also tell her… That I’ll always watch over her… therefore, she cannot shed a tear for sadness… For she was made to brought joy… and not sorrow…” The man moved his slumped hand toward his chest and clutched it tight, but then he kept on continuing. “She’s a great person… And someday, if she stopped… acting childishly… I know that she’ll become… a very great person… And so, I wanted her… to be a dependable person… for now I will no longer stay… with her…”  
  
After that, Natsume started to gasp for air as his eyes shutted in pain and his trembling hand clutched his chest tighter.  
  
“Natsume-kun !” Eisuke exclaimed as he saw the person before his eyes struggling for his life. He pushed the emergency button as the tears he’d been holding finally burst as he panickedly yelling. “Natsume-kun ! You’ll be alright ! Don’t give up just yet ! You have to fight this, Natsume-kun !”  
  
But deep inside his heart, Eisuke knew. He knew that the man was more than willing to freed his life from the continuosly pain. And so when Natsume started to closed his eyes bit by bit and when the doctor and nurses rushed in frantically, he stopped his yells. He knew better than to held a person who needed to e released. He forced a strained smile as he watched the line went straight and the fighter heaved his last breath.  
  
‘Sayonara, our brave fighter. Don’t worry, your last wish will be fulfilled and you should rest in peace.’  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
After the awkward 10 min in silence since Eisuke finished his story, Hana finally take a deep breath and smile. She wipes away the tears from her face as she regain her composure. She stands up slowly and without looking at the man behind her, she speaks softly.  
  
“Arigatou, Eisuke-kun. For telling me his last wish. I promise I will live at his expectation and become a better person.” She utters each words with sincere.  
  
“Don’t thank me. I’m only a messenger.” Eisuke reply her smile just as soft.  
  
Hana say nothing in return as if hesitating to tell Eisuke what’s in her thougt or not. After a while, she finally turns around to face the older man and ask. “Eisuke-kun, I don’t mean to offend you, but, why did you care about Natsume a lot ? I couldn’t recall you ever did the same toward another person.”  
  
Eisuke just smile. “It’s because, he resembles someone I care a lot. His condition was quite the same like that person and I can’t stop myself to giving him more concern. Not that I treat him specially, I didn’t wanted people wailing and say that I was being unfair to me.” He chuckles a bit.  
  
Hana giggling a bit at this. “That’s so like you.”  
  
Eisuke sigh, but his mouth make a content smile. “Anyway, I just wish that you’ll be alright. I know you will, because your partner trusted in you, Sakurai Hana.”  
  
“I will.” Smiled the girl. “I think, I’ll leave for now. Arigatou gozaimashita.” Hana bow before she turns around and leave.  
  
Eisuke watch at the girl’s retreating back with a longing look.  
  
“I just wish that someday, Ryosuke won’t end up like Natsume-kun. I don’t think I can handle that just yet. Seeing him in pain was enough to crush my heart. If ever he must leave, I just can’t imagine what will happen to me.”  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
~4. Vandread  
  
“You sure about this one Daigo-kun ?” Eisuke eyed the young lad standing in front of him with an anxious look.  
  
“I’m very much sure about this Eisuke-kun.” The young man called Daigo said with a strict voice filled with determination. “And to remind you, I’m Vandread now.”  
  
Eisuke could only sigh. “I understand. If you think so. I won’t held you here then.”  
  
Daigo said nothing at the comment and just proceeding with putting on his mask. As he did so, the door is knocked from outside.  
  
“Who’s there ?” Eisuke ask loudly.  
  
“It’s me, Tou-chan.” A boy voice could be heard.  
  
“That’s my son. Could you wait behind that door while I’m talking with him for a while, Da- I mean Vandread ?” The man whispers to the other attendant.  
  
Daigo just nod as he walks toward the said door and wait there with his well-trained patience. He could hear Eisuke who slowly unlocked the door and let his son in.  
  
“What is it Ryosuke ?” He could hear Eisuke ask softly.  
  
“Nothing, just bored. Kaa-chan is in her ward and I was left alone. So I came. Were you busy or something ?” Ryosuke ask back.  
  
“Ah, no, I’m not. Come and talk with me.” Eisuke lead him to the couch placed right beside the hidden door.  
  
“Hn.” Replied his son while following him and seated himself beside his father.  
  
“Do you want some drink ?” Asked Eisuke while caressing Ryosuke’s soft hair.  
  
“Tou-chan, it’s not like I’m your guest or what. You don’t have to offer me a drink.” Ryosuke just roll his eyes while quietly leaning into his father’s touch.  
  
Eisuke make a smile, knowing that his son is currently trying not to purr to him. Well, he knows that Ryosuke loved being caressed this way. Slowly, he pulls his son’s body close to him and make his head rest on his lap, whilst hand still doing it’s job.  
  
Ryosuke was taken aback, of course, but he let his father do so. Well, who is he to reject such a bliss feeling ?  
  
“Ne, Tou-chan.” He calls out.  
  
“Hmm ?” His father not even bothered stoping.  
  
“I met a mysterious girl yesterday.” Ryosuke state bluntly.  
  
“What mysterious girl ?” His father ask him.  
  
“A very forgetful one who kept on blabbering about her younger sister.” Tell the boy.  
  
A pang suddenly stab his heart as Daigo listen to Eisuke’s adopted son’s story.  
  
“Really ? Care to tell me the story ?” Eisuke’s words brought Daigo’s back from his trance.  
  
“Uhm, no ?” Ryosuke look up hesitantly.  
  
“Eh ? Then why did you start telling me ?” Eisuke whine rather childishly, make Daigo chuckle.  
  
“Uhm, okay then. But promise me that you won’t get mad ?” Daigo can imagine the boy’s pouting right now.  
  
Eisuke sigh. “Very well then.”  
  
“Okay. Well, I was just walking home from school yesterday when I met this girl. I was a bit light-headed so I walked really slowly. But I think I was a bit reckless when I crossed the road.” Ryosuke take a glance toward his father’s face in worry.  
  
“What happened ?” Eisuke ask with a frown. His hands suddenly stop moving in Ryosuke’s hair.  
  
“Well, I almost got hit by a car..” Ryosuke trailed of.  
  
“WHAT ?” Eisuke shout so loudly, make Ryosuke cringe.  
  
“Tou-chan, you promised you won’t get mad.” Ryosuke try to calm his father while pushing himself up to a sitting position.  
  
The man seemed to try his best to calm his rage. “Okay, so what happened next ?” He asks again after a few long breaths he took.  
  
“Well, this girl came and saved me. After that she took me to the nearest park and told me to rest for a while. And there, she told me about her life while we watched the little kids playing around.” A longing look could be seen on Ryosuke’s feature.  
  
Eisuke just stare at his son’s face with a sad expression. Trying to avert his mind from disturbing thoughts, he asks, “So what did she told you ?”  
  
Ryosuke snap back from his mind. “Well, as I said before, she mostly talked about her younger sister. Like how happy she was to have such a beautiful and smart sister. And how proud she was when her sister got the best mark at her school. And how she support her sister’s dream to be a scientist. And things like that.” Ryosuke shrug.  
  
“And then ?” Eisuke pry for more.  
  
“Then, as I mentioned before, she was very forgetful. She often repeated her words. And twice, she asked me of what was I doing with her at that place. But then again, she told me that she had Alzheimer disease, so she apologized if she oftenly repeated things she said. Poor girl.” Ryosuke frown with a sad look.  
  
“Sometimes people fated to through something bad to get a good thing.” His father smile in a soothing manner.  
  
“Just like me.” Ryosuke utter so quietly.  
  
“Ryosuke..” Eisuke could only stare at his son.  
  
“Anyway,” Ryosuke wipe his eyes and smile. “At least she said that she was content with her life. Having such a wonderful sister is enough for her. And beside, she said that her partner is always there to support her, so she’s glad.”  
  
“Good for her.” Eisuke flash him a smile.  
  
“But,” Ryosuke then frown again. “I wonder where her families are. It’s bad to leave a person with that kind of disease. What if she forgot how to get home ?”  
  
“They must have their reason.” The man slowly caress his son’s hair again. “So she’s nice ?”  
  
Ryosuke smile widely at this. “Yep. She’s so nice. I’d really like you to meet her, but then again, I don’t know where she lives so I couldn’t take you to see her. Well, given to the situation, I only know that her name is Akemi-san and none other.” He crosses his arms.  
  
Daigo could feel a tear he’d been suppressing all this time fell at the mention of the name.  
  
“You look tired. Why don’t you go rest to your room. I’ll come around after I finished my works here.” Eisuke tell the boy who had just yawned beside him.  
  
“ ‘Kay. I’ll wait then.” Ryosuke stand up as he proceeded to leave the room.  
  
After the sound of the door closing heard, Daigo came out from where he hid, wiping his eyes in the process.  
  
“It seems that Ryosuke like your partner, Vandread. Isn’t it good ?” Eisuke ask softly.  
  
“Ex.” Daigo corrected. “She’s no longer my partner now, Eisuke-kun.”  
  
“Ah, forgive me.” Eisuke bow a bit.  
  
Silence fill the room after that. None of them even try to move an inch from where they’re staying.  
  
“Shiho died a year ago. She was killed by her enemy, because they knew that Shiho was her weakness.” Daigo begin.  
  
“I’m sorry for her.” Eisuke commented, not even confused of why Daigo start this kind of conversation.  
  
“She broke down completely for a month that time. And whe she finally get over it, we found out about her disease.” Daigo stare ouside the window. “It seems like she wasn’t ready to let Shiho go.”  
  
Both of them fell into another bound of silence. And after a while Daigo speak up again.  
  
“I guess I’ll take my leave right now. I have things to taken care of.” He bows a bit before walking away.  
  
“Daigo-kun.” Called Eisuke.  
  
Daigo halt at his tracks. Just when he’s about to correcting Eisuke’s chosen nickname, he was beaten by the man himself.  
  
“Send my regards to Akemi-chan. Tell her how the organization grieving at her leave, though it can’t be helped given to her current condition.” Eisuke smile warmly. “And also tell her thank you, for saving Ryosuke’s life yesterday.”  
  
Daigo just nod without turning around, and resuming his walk out. A smile plastered in his feature, at the same time a single tear escaped his eye.


	3. Dimitra & Riven

~5. Dimitra  
  
“Sanosuke !” Their trainer called out.  
  
“Hai !” 2 girls’ voices could be heard.  
  
Their trainer just sigh. “I forgot that there are 2 Sanosukes. Well, be it Ran, or Rin, as long as the both of you here is good.”  
  
The 2 girls just grin. “Hai, Sora-sensei !” They said in unison.  
  
Sora smile at her subordinates antics. These girls could be so childish at times, but they are so determined in their jobs, and she is impressed with their works.  
  
“Okay, let’s save some lives girls.” Sora beckoned.  
  
“Hai !” The Sanosukes nod while following Sora out.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
They say that being a twins, you could feel what your twin felt. If your twin felt sad or happy, then you’ll feel the same. Or when they got hurt, you’ll also feel the pain.  
  
“Argh !” Rin clutch her chest tightly at the sudden pain she felt.  
  
“What’s wrong Rin ?” Sora ask the slightly younger girl worriedly.  
  
“I don’t know. My heart, it suddenly hurt.” Rin tell her after the sudden pain gone.  
  
“Are you sick ? You could just go home if you’re not feeling well.” Sora still looking worried.  
  
“No, I’m fine. It’s not hurting anymore. Thanks for asking Sensei.” Rin try to assure the older girl.  
  
“Really ? Well, just tell me if you’re not feeling well, okay ?” The soon-to-be-married woman tell her.  
  
“I will.” Rin smile at her. “Anyway, Sensei, is there any further information about Ran’s mission ?”  
  
“Not yet. But don’t worry, they’ll be fine. She’ll be fine.” Assured Sora.  
  
“Hai.” Replied Rin, smiling as well.  
  
An hour after they had that talk, Sora’s phone ringing.  
  
“Moshi-moshi ?” She greets calmly. But the, her face gradually changea into a terrified one as she heard the other line speaking. “N-nani ? Are you serious ? But- Fine, I understand.” Then she hung up.  
  
“Sora-sensei ? What’s wrong ?” Rin ask her superior curiously.  
  
“Rin, come with me.” Sora’s voice is strangely stern. She packs something then leave the room, Rin is not so far behind.  
  
Anxiety fill the younger girl’s body. She fidgeted a lot along their way to the place Sora’s going. Without her realizing it, they already arrived at the place, and her anxiety grows as she recognizes the place.  
  
 _‘Don’t tell me, Ran..’_  
  
“Come on.” Sora orders her and it successfully brought her out of her mind which was currently thinking of possibilities. Bad possibilities.  
  
No words were given to her to explain the reason why they were here, and Rin has no courage to ask her superior about this matter. Who would bother Katsuo Sora when she’s in her serious mode ?  
  
But as soon as they reached a room which looked like to be the center of the building, Rin knows why.  
  
“RAN !”  
  
The assignment that his twin sister and her team had was a failure.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
She still remembered how it felt like to looked at your beloved one dying right in front of your eyes. How she cried her eyes out while watching them being treated by others. How she would give up on everything just to see those smiles she’d longed. How she felt helpless because no matter what she did would never changed the situation.  
  
“No ! Please don’t do this to us ! To me !” She could only stare at those crying faces. Those faces which used to held pride and even coldness, now filled with desperation and agony.  
  
“Please save him Rin ! Please !” A plea was heard from a person she never thought would ever beg.  
  
“I’ll try my best, Al. Just keep the faith in him. All of you.” She replies in a whispers, not even commenting at the use of her real name instead of her alias, too busy in trying to get the beat back to the young lad who is lying motionlessly right in front of her.  
  
After several crucial minutes, she laughs at the sight of the boy who is starting to cough slightly which is followed by a few gasps of air he’d been missing for a couple of minutes.  
  
“What the hell are you laughing at, Dimitra !” She could hear one of her comrade hiss.  
  
Of course. From their view, they couldn’t see how life had returned to the person she had been treated just a moment ago. She slowly turns around, a smile on her face.  
  
“Relax, Jil. I was laughing because I was relieved.” She tries to explain to the anxious people around her.  
  
“What are you talking about ?” Kota yell at her, rage clearly seen on his feature.  
  
“Don’t misunderstand me, Yabu-kun.” She turns around again to take care of the boy’s other wounds. “And you shouldn’t talk too loudly, it could affect Ryosuke-kun’s condition which is currently so weak.”  
  
“Wha- ? Wait a minute, were you trying to say..” Kota trailed off.  
  
“I managed to get his life back, but I should remind you that I guarantee nothing. I didn’t know what he was doing but it surely the biggest reason of his unstability. Plus, he’s wounded badly and his body was also worn-out by the previous attacks that girl inflicted on him.” Rin spoke rushly as she immediately took care of Ryosuke’s wounds and applied an emergency breathing support around his lower face. “We should get him a proper devices as soon as possible if we wanted to raise his chance of surviving.” She added once she finished.  
  
“Where should we bring him ?” Einsatz asked firmly.  
  
Rin frowned. “I would say my place, but it’s way too far. I guess the Healer’s ward is fine for now. I believe the Priest have the proper equipments.”  
  
“Very well then. Yabu-kun, follow me. You shall come too Dimitra. And you too Mauzel, bring Goddess-sama and Alquirro. I could get you there faster.” The middle-aged man spoke as he rushly went out.  
  
“You take care of them.” Rin managed to told her companions as she picked Rea while Mauzel picked Maya and both of them went out as well, followed by Kota who picked Ryosuke bridal style.  
  
 _‘I won’t let people suffered the same fate you had, Ran. I don’t want to see another person grieving for the death of their beloved ones right before their eyes. I don’t want to let other people see what I saw that night. Just you watch up there Ran. I won’t disappoint anyone anymore.’_  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
~6. Riven  
  
Popular and praised. Those words are like his daily meal. He’s known for being a smart, handsome, and attractive guy. It’s just the way he is. Popular and praised.  
  
But then, his world like turning upside down when he met this certain girl.  
  
“Hajimemashite. Hazawa Shion desu.” He smiles his best smile, while putting his charm to it’s maximum as he reaches out his hand to greet his new partner in front of him.  
  
“Karusawa Sakuno desu. Yoroshiku.”  
  
He freezes at the spot right away. No flailing, no stuttering, no giggling. Just a plain words spoken in a plain tone. Was his charm failing him this time ? No, he never failed before. So why didn’t his charm affected this Karusawa girl ? Well, he has to found out no matter what. After all, no girls could escape his charm.  
  
Ever since that moment, Shion had been abandoned his usual habits. He stopped flirting around, he stopped winking at every girls he met. He even stopped walking with his a thousand watts smile on his face. Instead, he’d been observing and observing and observing the new mystery whom currently is examining the materials lied on the table.  
  
Seemingly disturbed, the girl spoke up. “Why do you keep on staring me, Hazawa-san ? It’s disturbing.”  
  
That’s it. He couldn’t take that anymore. No one, repeat, NO ONE, ever called him with ‘-san’. It was always ‘-kun’ and even ‘-sama’. Or sometimes it was ‘-chan’ from those pedophilic women. But never, in his life, he was called with the plain ‘-san’.  
  
“What did you just called me ?” He asks in disbelief.  
  
Karusawa frown in confuse. “Hazawa-sa..”  
  
“STOP !” Shion suddenly yell. “Don’t call me like that ! You better call me ‘Saru’ rather than calling me with, that disgusting suffix !”  
  
Karusawa smirk. “Really ? It’s Saru-chan then.”  
  
Oh, how he regretted saying it. Well, it sounded better than the previous nickname.  
  
“So Saru-chan, why did you kept on staring me ?” Repeated the girl.  
  
Shion twitch at the call, still not used of getting called that way. “It was, nothing.”  
  
“Hmm ?” Karusawa looked unconvinced. “Hontou ni ?”  
  
“I swear I didn’t mean anything, Sakuno-chan !” Shion smile in hope the girl will trust him.  
  
“I don’t remember giving you permission to called me that way.” She cocked his eyebrow.  
  
“Well, it sounded just right.” Shion try to reasoned.  
  
Karusawa just stare at him in disbelief, but she seemed to spare him this time as she shrugs. “Whatever you say, Saru-chan.”  
  
Shion just twitched again. This is going to be a long journey.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Sakuno-chan, you’re late !” Shion puff his cheeks in annoyance.  
  
“Gomen, I was held at the house.” Sakuno just say that plainly, not even trying to cheer the boy up. “Why ? Are you mad at me Saru-chan ? It’s not like you never late before.”  
  
Shion was deadpanned at the girl’s comment. He stood there frozen, before regaining his composure a few moments later.  
  
“You’re so weird, you know.” Shion say sarcastically.  
  
“I know. That’s why you loved me.” Sakuno just smirk.  
  
“Really. I must be out of my mind when I asked you out.” Shion shook his head in disbelief.  
  
“What ? Wanna a break up ?” Asked the girl, not even a sign of anger shown.  
  
“Well, I like it this way. So, no break up.” Shion smile happily.  
  
Sakuno just shrug as she starts walking away.  
  
Shion just smile wider at seeing the girl’s back. Yes, he is now head over heels toward his partner. Though the other party didn’t seem to showed the same affection, as long as she’s there for him, then he’s happy. Love is blind, isn’t it ?  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
“W-what did you say ?” Shion ask in disbelief, eyes filled with the unshed tears.  
  
“I said, you’re no longer of a use to me, so I want a break up.” Sakuno repeat calmly.  
  
“But why ?” Shion ask again, his feature pleading.  
  
“I told you. I was actually a spy. Now I got everything I needed, I’ll go. Don’t worry, the informations you gave me won’t go to a waste. My leader will surely make sure that this Organization will be crushed. So sayonara, Saru-chan~” She said mockingly, while turning her back and leaving Shion in a complete break down.  
  
Shion stayed there for who knows how long. All he knew is that when he decided to tell someone about this, the moon had been replaced with the sun.  
  
Wiping the last few tears he had left, he finally walk out the room.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
“G-gomen, S-shion-k-kun.” That was the last word Shion heard from the girl he used to loved so much before she closed his eyes for eternity.  
  
Shion’s expression didn’t faltered. But tears does streaming down his eyes. He couldn’t understand why. He shouldn’t have mercy for her who had betrayed the Organization, betrayed him. But deep inside his heart, he knew that he’s going to regret this. He knew that he’s going to miss that girl so much. Missing that ‘Saru-chan’ which is said from her small thin lips.  
  
When he returned to the headquarter, he found Eisuke and Sora already occupying his room.  
  
“Hazawa-kun, you’ve returned.” Eisuke flash him a smile.  
  
“Eisuke-kun, Sora-sensei. Is there anything I could help you with.” He forces a smile.  
  
“Shion-kun.” Sora called out. “Don’t smile if you feel like crying. And don’t hide what you truly felt. Cry if you think crying will help you feel better. Scream if you think screaming will help you ease the pain. Just don’t hide from who you really are.”  
  
“I…” Shion try to speak, but no words come out. Instead, streams of salty liquid escaped his eyes as he collapses to the ground. He could feel warmth engulfing him as 2 slender arms wrapped around him. He looks up only to see a concerned face of his trainer so close with him. And as he feels a pair of comforting arms rubbing his back, he totally lost it as he wails.  
  
“Life is a mystery, Hazawa-kun. It is human’s job to find the answers of their every questions.” Eisuke speak warmly. “Look for the answers you’re looking for, and just listen to your heart when you don’t know what to do. And after you release all of your agony, let it go and keep on moving on. Because staying still in a spot where you could only be drowned won’t get you anything. Just believe, that everything has every right reasons which held the best that you could get.”  
  
He then stands up, followed by his fiancé. But before they leave, Eisuke pull something from his pocket and put it on the table. “You’ll understand, Hazawa-kun.” And so they leave.  
  
After a few minutes staying in silent, Shion slowly reaching the table where Eisuke just put something. As he examines the thing, he realizes that it was a letter.  
  
Slowly, he opens it up and start reading.  
  
 _Saru-chan, if you’re reading this letter, it means that I’m dead already or you’re just such a curious monkey. Either way, I just wanted to tell you, that I favored every moments we’ve spent together. I would be lying if I said that I forced those happiness when I was with you. It’s true that I first came as a spy, and me agreeing your proposal was just to get the jobs done, but, believe me when I said that it was your sincerity which gradually made me really fell in love with you. I’m sorry if you felt betrayed, but I couldn’t get myself into telling you the truth in fear that my leader would found out and your life will be endangered. I couldn’t forgive myself if anything should happen to you._  
  
Saru-chan, I’m so sorry for everything. And thank you, for all the happiness you brought to coloured my dull life. I would never forget the days we had together. And if I died because of this, I won’t regret it, because knowing that you’re safe and sound is enough for me. As for you, keep on smiling, because it was your sincere smile that gave me warmth in my cold life.  
  
Love,  
Karusawa Sakuno  
  
Shion could only smile. This letter is really like Sakuno. So plain, but at the same time, full with emotions. Sighing, he wipes the tears that are about to fall and smile his infamous a thousand watts smile. He walks out the room with the thought of starting anew by learning from the past lessons. And Shion, had surely learnt his lessons.


End file.
